Wags the Dog Through the Years
The evolution of Wags the Dog (1995 - Present). Costume 1 *''' 1995 - 1998': The original Wags costume has blackish but dark brown fur, and the eyes are like snake eyes in the look. It lacks the letter W on the chest. Also, his face looks a little bit depressed. ''Appears In: Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff! and Wiggledance! Live in Concert. The costume appeared in 1998 on TV Series 1: Funny Greg (cameo in Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show). It also appeared on the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" front cover. Costume 2 *''' 1996': His fur is lighter, his eyes are now in a dog way, but still lacks the letter W on the chest. ''Appears In: Late 1996 concerts. Costume 3 *''' 1997 - 1998': The costume has lighter brown fur then the first one. The head is in a different shape and the tongue is bigger. Wags has now got a W on his chest and the stomach of his does not wobble alot and the nose is smaller. ''Appears In: The Wiggles Movie, Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording) and The Wiggles (TV Series 1). It appears on covers like "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" (front and back covers) and Yule Be Wiggling (back cover). Costume 4 *''' 1998 - 2001': Wags looks alot different then the last one. Now Wags has a more chubbier body and he also has much larger eye lids. His fur is a bit darker brown in the color. And his jaw is long and snouty like the first costume. This is shown on television throughout 1998 more than the previous one as shown in TV Series 1. ''Appears In: Wiggle Time (re-recording) (Live In Concert clip), The Wiggles TV Series 1: Muscleman Murray and Spooked Wiggles Concert Songs, The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, Toot Toot!, The Wiggly Big Show (stage screen), Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo in "Wiggly Christmas Medley"), Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to the Hospital, It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World and Yule Be Wiggling. It also appeared on the "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" cover. Costume 5 *''' 1999': This is actually like the 3rd costume but with darker fur, bigger pupils, more oval-shaped irises, a rounder and slightly shorter snout, and longer ears. The W is also closer to the center of his stomach. ''Appears In: The Wiggles (TV Series 2), The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video, The Wiggly Big Show (backstage skits), Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate, Wiggly TV and in wide shots of Wiggle Bay (song) Costume 6 *''' 2001 - 2006':' Wags goes through a complete cartoonish overhaul. Wags now has a brighter brown, a bigger nose, eyes are bigger and has a bended tail. He also has eyebrows, just like Dorothy. Also, he now has a happy face. Appears In: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party, Wiggly Safari, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Wiggle Bay, The Wiggles Show (TV Series 1) & (2), Space Dancing world premiere, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin'!, Live Hot Potatoes!, Sailing Around the World, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time To Wake Up Jeff!, Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Wiggledancing - Live In The USA Costume 7 *'''2006 - 2008: Wags looks a little different now. The head is bigger and rounder with a round nose and the tail is thicker. The ears are also bigger and wide. Appears In: Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, Getting Strong!, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing and Taking Off. This costume is also used in Wiggle Town. Costume 8 *'2007 - Present': It is a bit like the previous costume but his tounge is bigger and he has floppier ears. The pupils are also bigger. The color is also slightly lighter. Appears in: Pop Go The Wiggles, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Sing a Song of Wiggles, The Wiggles Go Bananas!, Hot Poppin' Popcorn, Let's Eat, Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas, Ukulele Baby!, It's Always Christmas with You, Surfer Jeff, Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, Go Santa Go!, Apples and Bananas, Wiggle House and other future videos. Category:Character Evolutions Category:Characters Category:Evolutions Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015